


Beside You.

by anonymustotalus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymustotalus/pseuds/anonymustotalus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall have always had a difficult life. His mother abandoned him when he was eight and his father hates him, and all the bullying he had been reciving all those years doesn't help. But everything goes even worse when his boyfriend, Zayn, confeses him that he had cheated on him with his best friend, Liam. But Harry is there for him, he has always been and he will always be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beside You.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from 'Beside You' by 5 Seconds Of Summer.

"I'm sorry Niall" Liam said with hurt on his face. But he wasn't hurt at all. No, the only one that was hurt was me. I was the only one who had been cheated on.

Liam was my best friend, or that's what I thought until my boyfriend, Zayn, told me he had been cheating on me with him. Now the two of them were in front of me, begging for forgiveness, giving me all kind of apologies, and telling how much they regret it. And then it was Harry, my other best friend, he was by my side, without saying a word, just standing there.

"Niall, you know I love you but-" Zayn started.

"No you don't! How can you even say that? If you'd love me you wouldn't have done that!" I almost shouted at him, tears attempting to fall from my eyes. I felt a soft hand placed on my shoulder, it was Harry, I looked at him, and then I looked back at the two boys who were standing in front of me, and I started running, I just wanted to runaway, to disappear, just to not exist, because my life was hell. Nothing in my life was right. Since I was five everyone bullied me at school, they told me things and called me names, and fortunately I had some friends but now I hadn't got any. My parents separated when I was eight, well, my mom left us leaving just a note to my father, and when my brother was eighteen he left us too. My dad hated me, he always did, so I had always felt lonely.

 

I finally arrived at my house and I couldn't breathe properly since I had run a lot. I went to my bedroom and picked up a small box from my desk, I opened it. I took the razor blade and looked at it. It all started when I was thirteen, the bullying at school became worse and my dad started to drink a lot, I would like to kill myself that moment but I never had the courage to do it, so I just hurt myself, and it felt good. It had been a long time since the last time I cut myself, I didn't feel the need, I was kind of happy, but now I wasn't, everything had crumbled down, nobody loved me, nobody cared about me, so why would I care about myself? I put the razor blade against my wrist and made a deep cut, the blood started folding as a tear ran trough my cheek, but I felt fine, I felt relieved, so I cut myself again, and again, and I was about to do it again but something stopped me.

"Don't do it please" a voice said. I turned around to see who it was, and it was Harry, standing in the doorframe, his face full of concern, and it looked like he was about to cry. "Stop please" he begged again. 

"Why?" I said and I realized that I was crying because my voice was trembling and I felt more tears roll down my face "Why should I stop? I'm a waste Harry, I should die so everyone will be happy"

"Don't say that, Niall, because that's not true" a tear slipped from his eye "What about your father?" He hates me "What about Liam?" He is a bastard "And what about me?" The razor blade slipped from my hand and fell to the floor. What about Harry? I thought again, would he cared if I died? Probably, but eventually he would be fine again and he would forget about me. He stepped closer to me, now he was in front of me "if you don't want to do it for yourself, then do it for me, please" he took off his shirt and he grabbed my bleeding wrist. He pressed the shirt against my wrist to make it stop bleeding. Then, when it stopped, he grabbed some bandages and he bandaged my wrist, when he finished he kissed it and looked into my eyes "Please" he begged once again.

I laid on my bed, I needed some rest, and Harry kissed my forehead, he was about to leave but I wanted him to stay.

"Harry" I called and he turned around "lay with me please" he didn't think twice and laid beside me. I closed my eyes and a single tear slipped through my cheek, Harry wiped it away with his thumb and kissed where the tear had been just seconds before. I turned so I was on my side and Harry did the same. He wrapped an arm around my waist, so now my back was against his chest. His lips came closer to where my ear was and he started singing with his perfect voice: 

If I lay here, if I just lay here, 

would you laid with me 

and just forget the world? 

Forget what we're told

before we get too old

show me a garden 

that's bursting into life

All that I am,

all I ever was

is there in your perfect eyes,

they're all I can see.

He probably continued singing to me, but I just fell asleep, but just before that a warm feeling run through all my body, because maybe, and only maybe, someone really cared about me.

 

***

 

Next day at school I was walking trough the halls with Harry by my side. Everybody was looking at me, at my bandaged wrist, and whispering things like, "I heard Zayn cheated on him with his best friend" laughs "He's a loser" more laughs "Look, he has bandaged his wrist" more laughs "he's just and attention seeker" and more laughs. I looked at Harry who had his hands closed into a fist, he seemed… angry? I couldn't stand the pressure, everyone looking at me, laughing at me and saying all kinds of things, I just did what I always do, I ran, I ran to the toilets, I heard someone call me but I didn't stop. 

Once I got there I checked there was nobody in and the I sat on the floor and I started crying. Loud sobs crashing against the walls. I heard the door open and I got up quickly, but it was Harry. He stepped closer to me and he cupped my cheeks with his hands.

"Don't listen to them Niall, they're idiots" he whispered sweetly to me. And the images started flashing trough my mind. Images from the past.

 

-12 years ago-

"Don't listen to them Niall, they're idiots" Harry said cupping my cheeks. I was crying because some kids were saying things to me. We were five years old.

"I know you think the same as them Harry" I said sobbing.

"No Niall! You're my best friend, forever and always, and I love you" the younger boy smiled and I did too.

 

-9 years ago-

I was crying in my bedroom and Harry was sitting by my side. My mom had abandoned me and my father.

"Don't cry Niall, please" Harry begged "It hurts me to see you like that"

"But even my mom doesn't love me Harry, nobody loves me" I managed to say between the sobs.

"That's not true!" Harry protested "I love you Niall"

 

-4 years ago-

"Why are you doing that?" Harry said. I was on my bedroom, my wrist was bleeding, Harry had just discovered I cut myself.

"Because it makes me feel good" I replied.

"How can make you feel good something that hurts you?" the boy asked.

"You don't understand" I said.

"I'm trying, Niall, I'm really trying to understand you, but it's hard" I looked at him.

"Why are you trying then?" I asked a bit bitterly.

"Because I love you"

 

And and other image flash through my head, this one was from the past too, but a very much closer past, it was from yesterday, when we both were lying on my bed. I was probably having a nightmare, and I was half awaken and half asleep.

 

"Shhh, shh, Niall I'm here" he whispered "calm down" I stopped shaking and started falling asleep again "I love you" I heard Harry whisper in my ear and then I fell asleep.

 

I was back to the present now, in the school's toilets, Harry looking at me, concerned. I threw my arms around his neck and I hugged him tightly. It just hit me, how was I so blind before? Harry had always been there for me, he had always cared for me, he had always loved me, and he was the only reason why I was still alive. He hugged me back.

"Thank you" I whispered in his ear.

"I love you Niall" he whispered back.

 

***

 

It had been a week and I hadn't feel the need to cut myself again, because I have Harry. I always had him but I just didn't realized. We were both walking down the street in silence. I took a box from my pocket and I gave it to him. He looked at me confused.

"What's that?" he said taking it.

"A present" I replied as a little smile crept to my face.

"And why? My birthday was months ago" I shrugged.

"I just wanted to thank you"

"Thank me what?" I rolled my eyes and laughed. This boys asks too many questions.

"Just open it!" I said exasperated.

"Okay okay" he finally gave in and opened the small box. He looked at me and then at the box again and then at me again. I smiled. "Is that-?"

"Yes, it is"

 

-13 years ago-

"Hi" I looked up to find a pair of beautiful green eyes "My name is Harry"

"Hi! I'm Niall" I said smiling widely.

"I like your accent!" the boy laughed.

"Thank you, I'm irish" I smiled again, proudly.

"Will you be my best friend?"

"Yes!"

"Forever and always?" I simply nodded and Harry smiled. "I like you necklace"

"Thank you, my granny gave it to me, she said that when I grow up I have to give this to that someone special, but I don't know what she means" I shrugged.

 

Back to the present, we were on the street, we had stopped walking. Harry took the necklace from the box and looked at me.

"Niall…" I took the necklace from his and and put it around his neck and then I looked at him directly in the eyes.

"She said I had to give this necklace to that someone special and I didn't know what she meant, but now I do, and now I know you are that someone special, you're the most special person I know, you're like an angel to me Harry, you have alway been there, you have always saved me, and I'm sorry I was so blind before" I saw how a tear slipped from Harry eye but he was smiling, he wiped the tear away quickly and looked at me.

"I love you Niall" he said and I smiled.

"I know, and I love you too" we both leaned in closer until our lips were barely touching, I didn't know why I didn't realized before how much I loved Harry. My heart was racing faster and faster every inch we came closer and my lips were begging for his. I loved this boy, and I loved him with all my heart. Finally our lips met and started moving in perfect sync, I passed my arms around his neck, placing my hands on his hair, and he grabbed my waist pulling me closer to him. This was probably the best kiss I ever had, so full of love and need, and Harry. Eventually we both pulled away as we needed to breathe, but we rest our foreheads on each other's.

"Forever and always?" Harry whispered smiling.

"Forever and always" I promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of Louis in this one, I kind of feel guilty but I didn't know how to fit him in. Anyways, I love you Louis <3


End file.
